BadlandsChugs
Eric Booker (born in 1969 50), better known online as BadlandsChugs is an American competitive eater and rapper. BadlandsChugs is known for his drinking challenges which he calls "chugs", where he drinks beverages (such as sodas and juices) in large amounts. The challenges are usually accompanied by loud burps when he finishes them. He has drank beverages relating to trending subjects, such as a 2 liter Sprite Cranberry and a Chug Jug from Fortnite. Besides drinking challenges, he has also done tutorial videos, where he explains how to do challenges like him. Outside of YouTube Competitive Eating BadlandsChugs is a record-holding competitive eater, he has done accomplishments such as eating 15 Qdoba burritos in 8 minutes. He is ranked 10th by the Major League Eating organization. He trains for competitions by trying to stretch his stomach and develop jaw strength. Other Occupations BadlandsChugs is also an independent rapper, releasing songs such as "Hungry and Focused" and "Extended Play". He also works full-time as a conductor on the Number 7 Subway Train in New York City. He has appeared on the television series Wife Swap and Last Call with Carson Daly, where he served as announcer and "Eater in Residence." See also * BadlandsChugs (book) * BadlandsChugs (episode) Chugging Team BadlandsChugs created a chugging team, Chugging Company, (also k ☀'Eric Booker' (born circa. 1969), is an American hip hop artist, record-holding competitive eater, and creator of the Badlands Chugs YouTube Channel. Contents * 1Competitive eating career ** 1.1Accomplishments * 2Music, TV & YouTube * 3See also * 4References * 5External links Competitive eating career Known as "The People's Champ," Badlands Booker maintained a position at the top of the Major League Eating rankings for 22 years, and is still there... Booker trains for competitions by trying to stretch his stomach and develop jaw strength. He eats large amounts of fruit and vegetables and drinks a gallon of water in a sitting in order to stretch his stomach, and chews over twenty pieces of gum at a time to build jaw strength.1 He maintains that competitive eating is a healthy sport, and has lost weight since he began competing.2 He is presently ranked 21st by the IFOCE.3 Accomplishments Some of Booker's accomplishments include: * Burritos: 15 Qdoba burritos/ 8 minutes4 * Candy bars: Two Pounds Chocolate Candy Bars / 6 minutes4 * Cannoli: 16.5 cannoli in six minutes / 20045 * Corned Beef Hash: 4 pounds of hash / 1 minute 58 seconds4 * Cheesecake (Mini): 50 Mini-Cheesecakes / 6 minutes5 * Doughnuts: 49 glazed doughnuts / 8 minutes4 * Hamentaschen: 50 Hamentaschen / 6 minutes4 * Matzo Ball (Ben's Deli): 21 baseball-sized (half-pound) matzo balls / 5 minutes, 25 seconds / 200346 * Matzo Balls (Ruthie & Gussie's): 30 matzo balls / 5 minutes, 25 seconds * Raw Onions: 8.5 ounces Maui Onions (three onions)/ Whalers Village / 1 minute/ August 8, 20044 * Peas: 9.5 one-pound bowls / 12 minutes 4 * Pumpkin pies: 4⅜ Entenmann's Pumpkin Pies / 12 Minutes/ November 22, 20044 Music, TV & YouTube Outside of competitive eating, Booker is an aspiring independent hip-hop recording artist. Badlands has released several albums and singles on all streaming platforms, from "Hungry and Focused"(2004) to "Surf and Stillwell 3"(2018) and is still coming out with new songs. He works full-time as a conductor on the Number 7 Subway Train in New York City. Booker has appeared on the television series Wife Swap,The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon ''and ''Last Call with Carson Daly, where he served as announcer and "Eater in Residence." He also appeared on the Jimmy Kimmel Show and also has a YouTube channel called "Badlands Chugs " , with close to 1 Million Subscribers. See also * List of competitive eaters nown as Badlands' gang).Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypasta Characters Category:Original characters